


[podfic] untitled Skyfall deathfic

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deathfic, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of an "untitled Skyfall deathfic."</p>
<p>
  <i>Written for the prompt Imagine person A dying suddenly and Person B continuing to make them a cup of coffee every morning, even though they know it will go cold.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] untitled Skyfall deathfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled Skyfall deathfic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20848) by iamnotoneofthem. 



> This is one of the saddest deathfics I've ever read, but it is also one of the best written. There is so much sadness and loneliness in Q's actions that it just makes a person want to reach into the story and hug him. :'(

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:03:44 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Skyfall/untitled%20Skyfall%20deathfic.mp3) | **Size:** 3.52 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Skyfall/untitled%20Skyfall%20deathfic.m4b) | **Size:** 2.12 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
